Hallelujah
by mariel90
Summary: Nouvelle traduction. Pleine de sentiments. très différente des précédentes! venez lire.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle traduction ! Les chapitres sont très courts malheureusement. Rien à voir avec ma précédente traduction, celle-ci est pleine de sentiments, c'est justement ce que j'ai aimé !

Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture.

Hallelujah

Chapitre 1 

Hermione se tenait devant le plan de travail de la cuisine, tranchant des tomates pour le déjeuner. Les cheveux étaient tirés en arriéré mais quelques mèches s'étaient échappées et encadraient son visage humide. Elle les rejeta en arrière et leva les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre.

Dehors, des hommes et une femme rousse jouaient au Quidditch. Leurs rires rauques flottaient à travers les fenêtres.

La chaleur était presque étouffante dans la cuisine. Sa robe bleue s'accrochait à sa peau humide.

Severus la regardait, assis à la table de la cuisine, faisant semblant de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses yeux la suivaient toujours, chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Il était captivé par ses mouvements, la façon dont sa peau se colorait en été.

Ils étaient au Terrier bien qu'ils vivaient normalement tous deux au Square Grimmauld. Ils étaient venus passés l'été ici pour qu'Hermione puisse aider Ginny avec le nouveau bébé et Moly pour les corvées. Severus était là parce qu'elle y était. Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi, mais il avait besoin d'être près d'elle tout le temps, pour veiller sur elle. Quand elle n'était pas là, il s'occupait mais il avait toujours une sensation de vide à l'intérieur.

Elle se dirigea vers lui avec deux bols de salade de poulet. Elle lui en glissa un et s'installa sur le banc en face lui.

Elle prit un livre resté sur la table et ils lurent en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Il y avait beaucoup de secret qui pendait là, dans l'air chaud d'Aout et flottaient entre eux en un lien ténus. Elle le sentait la regarder tout le temps. Il le faisait depuis des mois. Ils se cherchaient, ne parlant de presque rien d'autre que des recherches et des livres.

Severus portait une chemise noire à manche longue et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses pommettes, l'obligeant souvent à les repousser pendant qu'il lisait. Hermione était pieds nus, les orteils colorés de rose, un brin de mascara sur les cils.

Les autres rentrèrent en riant et les saluèrent.

« Hermione, tu peux t'occuper du bébé pendant quelques heures pour que nous puissions aller diner ? » demanda Ginny, tenant la main de son mari.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ramassa les assiettes et les déposa dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'enfant.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, souhaitant pouvoir aller avec elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Severus était assis sous le porche, sur un canapé en osier, lisant un livre épais. Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et Hermione vint s'asseoir avec lui, tenant dans les bras Lily. Elle plia les jambes sous elle. L'enfant atteint les lunettes de lecture de Severus qui étaient posées sur le siège entre eux mais Hermione les lui repris rapidement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se fixèrent un long moment.

Elle se pencha en arrière et regarda le paysage les arbres couverts de brumes et le ciel magenta, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon.

Il enveloppa sa main autour du genou nu d'Hermione et continua à lire pendant qu'elle berçait l'enfant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Elle sentit ses doigts sur sa jambe, traçant de petits dessins sur sa peau. Il lisait lentement, tournant les pages avec sa main libre.

Elle était captivée par lui. Il la faisait se sentir en apesanteur et indescriptiblement lourde en même temps. Comme cela, il était trop facile de les imaginer dans leur maison, avec leur propre bébé, visant ensemble. La pensée la rendait inexplicablement triste et elle la poussa de son esprit.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et des éclats de voix remplirent la maison une fois encore. Elle se leva, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le bébé. Il la regarda et elle sourit légèrement avant de rentrer, rendre le bébé à sa mère.

La porte se ferma doucement derrière elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione marchait dans l'escalier. Il faisait nuit et elle montait une pile de serviettes fraichement lavées et plié vers la salle de bain. Son esprit continuait à revenir sur les jours précédents. C'était difficile pour elle d'être autour de Severus. C'est trop, trop d'émotions.

Severus descendait lentement, le nez plongé dans un livre, incapable de dormir, il tentait de se distraire. Plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait vu Hermione quitter la salle de bain, encore humide et enroulée dans une serviette blanche, étreignant ses courbes. Elle s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent pendant une longue minute. Mais comme il fit un pas vers elle, elle s'était retournée et rentra rapidement dans sa chambre. Depuis, il ne pouvait penser a rien d'autre.

Il était trop perdu dans ses souvenirs et ne faisait pas attention à son entourage. Il fonça droit dans une personne, laissant tomber son libre et une pile de serviettes. Il jura et leva les yeux en même temps qu'elle. Les yeux bruns d'Hermione rencontrèrent les siens et ils restèrent tout deux immobiles. Son livre dégringolait les escaliers dans un bruit sourd.

Il fit un pas vers elle, ses mains encerclant son visage qu'il releva vers le sien. Ses mains à elle, attrapèrent sa chemise, le tirant vers elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord doucement, puis plus passionnément. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui et il la prit, aimant la façon dont ses mains s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux. Lui, laissa ses mains ses hanches, la tirant plus proche de lui.

Après plus minutes, heures peut être, ils s'arrêtèrent Il appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés, la respiration irrégulière.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Voulez-vous hum… »

Elle hocha la tête et il lui sourit doucement, prenant sa main et la tirant vers le haut des escaliers, derrière lui. Il ne pouvait la voir, mais elle souriait, lui serrant la main.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et l'y attira, verrouillant la porte et lançant un sort de silence avant de revenir vers lui.

Elle se tenait face à la grande fenêtre, les bras enveloppé autour d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient sauvages autour de son visage, ses pieds nus. Pour un moment, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Hermione fit un pas vers lui. Son souffle se bloqua. Il ferma la distance entre eux, enveloppant son visage dans ses mains, inclinant son visage vers lui. Ses bras se levèrent pour se poser sur ses hanches, le tirant vers elle. Il l'embrassa, la tirant plus proche encore.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, s'emmêlant dans les couvertures avant que Severus ne les arrache du lit et ne les jeté au travers de la pièce. Elle eut un petit rire et un peu de la tension qui les habitait disparu.

Il se renversa à côté d'elle… ses doigts serrant les draps comme il la touchait, plus bas, toujours plus bas,… elle passait ses mains sur son dos.

Il se posa sur elle, en elle, sentant sa chaleur. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement doux qui l'aurait fait venir s'il ne s'était pas concentré. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mordre son cou, sa clavicule, la marquant comme la sienne. Il se redressa sur ses bras pour pouvoir la regarder. Il étudia son visage, sa bouche. Il poussa en elle à nouveau, appréciant la manière dont ses seins rebondissaient à chaque fois et il est presque venu quand elle murmura son nom.

« Severus » respira-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, nerveux.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en souriant.

« Plus fort » murmura-t-elle, la voix en lambeau. Il obéit, n'hésitant plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Hermione était allongée sur le ventre, les bras sous la tête, le clair de lune jouant sur sa peau. Severus était à côté d'elle, une jambe sur sa hanche, appuyé sur un coude, la regardant alors que sa main traçait des ronds sur sa peau. Elle le regardait aussi et frissonna délicieusement à la sensation d'intimité.

Remarquant son frisson, il récupéra la couverture en gardant toujours la main sur elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne parte s'il ne la touchait pas.

Elle le regardait, ses épaules, ses hanches, remarquant les muscles de son dos et les anciennes cicatrices.

Il se retourna et remarqua qu'il la regardait. Le moment, toute la nuit, semblait trop important, trop émotif pour dire quelque chose alors au lieu de dire quelque chose, il la couvrit avec la couverture et glissa sous elle, la tirant contre lui, enroulant une jambe autour de la sienne, la berçant dans ses bras, leurs nez se touchant presque comme ils se regardaient. Elle brossa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et inclina le menton pour répondre à ses lèvres.

Il essayé de verser tout de lui-même dans ce baiser, essayant de lui montant combien il avait besoin d'elle, la voulait et elle faisait la même chose. Enfin, elle se recula et posa la tête sur son bras. Son souffle lui chatouillait la clavicule. Il embrassa ses cheveux.

Ils s'endormirent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Quand le soleil coula au travers de la fenêtre, ils purent entendre les gens dans les escaliers. Ils avaient changé de position pendant la nuit et Severus était maintenant couché sur le ventre, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille, leurs jambes emmêlée. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la joue et il se tourna vers elle.

Hermione se redressa, enveloppant ses bras autour de ses genoux et il s'assit aussi. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux en le regardant. Il se pencha et lui baisa le front. Ses yeux se fermèrent, se complaisant dans l'instant.

La main de Severus courait le long de son dos, de sa jambe, de son bras. Ses yeux l'étudiaient.

Il regarda son cou et sourit. Elle leva la main pour sentir son l'endroit où il l'avait marquée.

« Nous devrions nous lever » dit-elle et il hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime » ajouta-t-elle sans y penser. Il sourit à nouveau. Il ne dit pas comment il se sentait mais la repoussa sur le lit et lui montra.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Severus la trouva plus tard ce soir-là, errant dans les bois.

« Il se fait tard » dit-il en guise de salutation. Elle leva les yeux et sourit, tenant les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies.

« Je perds la notion du temps ici, parfois. » répondit elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Il la regarda.

« Je ne peux pas croire que l'été est presque terminé » dit-elle. Il hocha la tête.

Hermione continua. « Ça me fait penser à tout ce temps Depuis la guerre. Peut-être qu'il est temps de quitter le Square Grimmauld. »

Il ne dit rien mais se sentit soudain nerveux. Si elle partait, ou irait-il ? Pourrait-il réussir à la voir tous les jours ?

Severus se racla la gorge. « J'ai… une maison, tu sais » dit-il d'une voix rauque, peur qu'elle lui dirait non, peur qu'elle ne voudrait pas de lui.

Hermione sourit, changeant de sujet. « Nous n'avons pas utilisé de contraception hier » songea t elle a haute voix en appuyant sa main contre son ventre. « Avez-vous oublié ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il secoua lentement la tête. Elle sourit de nouveau.

« Devrions-nous vivre ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il s'approcha. « Veux-tu ? » dit il a mi-voix.

Elle hocha la tête et il l'attira vers lui, trouvant ses lèvres. Ses fleurs tombèrent au sol, oubliées. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps.

« Je t'aime » dit-il calmement, sérieusement. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais »

FIN


End file.
